<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Brother by Lady_Hannah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203273">Baby Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hannah/pseuds/Lady_Hannah'>Lady_Hannah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hannah/pseuds/Lady_Hannah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran's thoughts on sending Rickon away with Osha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark &amp; Bran Stark, Bran Stark &amp; Rickon Stark, Bran Stark &amp; Sansa Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Bran Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Rickon, he had been a little brother three times over- four if he counted Jon Snow.  But when Rickon was born, Bran ceased being the baby and became an older brother for the first time. Before Rickon, it had always been him who his siblings tried to protect, because he was their baby brother. They still did that now- Bran remembering the way Robb had held back from him when he had been left in charge of Winterfell.  "I wish you were older, Bran."</p><p>But when Rickon was born,  he became Bran's own baby brother.  Someone he had to protect.   That was why he had ordered Osha to take Rickon to Skagos, while he and Hodor and the Reeds would travel beyond the Wall.  Bran hadn't wanted to do it, and had to shield his heart from the fury of Rickon's tears. But it might be too dangerous where he was going, and he needed to keep Rickon safe.  He needed to protect Rickon, the way his siblings protected him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>